


Chuck and Sarah: Land of A Thousand Words

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Sarah's journey across Season 3, up through "Chuck Vs. The Other Guy" (so, um, spoilers), set to Scissor Sisters' "Land of A Thousand Words" (from the album "Ta-Dah", (c) 2006 Universal Music Group).</p><p>If you haven't watched Chuck ([(c) 2007 Warner Bros. Television], and though I'm not really sure why you'd be at this video if you haven't, one never knows), it's widely available on Blu-Ray, DVD, Netflix, Amazon, et al., pretty much across the globe, so, yeah. You should totally watch Chuck, because it is amazing.</p><p>Go ahead, I'll wait.</p><p>(My first fanvid, as Premiere no longer runs the price of a house payment. Many thanks to UMG for allowing the use of its music by attaching ads.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck and Sarah: Land of A Thousand Words




End file.
